1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flushing mechanism with a float, and controlled axially by a push button, for flushing tanks of toilets.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The invention concerns a flushing device of the type described in FR-A-2.580.694, and comprising a valve adapted to be applied on the edge of the evacuation orifice arranged in the base of the flushing tank. The valve is mounted at the lower end or at the lower portion of a tubular rod open at its opposite ends, so as to constitute an overflow tube enabling the evacuation of a possible over-filling that could, for example, result in a defective closure of the tap controlling the entry of water into the tank. A float is arranged above the valve and is, for example, constituted by the lower bulging portion of the rod. This flushing device also preferably comprises an external envelope comprising a lower bulging portion or external bell adapted to be fixedly installed in the tank, and in which the internal float is housed with an aptitude for axial movement.
Mechanisms of this type are easy to envision, and work in a very satisfactory manner. Moreover because their component parts are not subject to substantial forces, they can be economically produced by using any adequately rigid plastic material.
The lifting of the assembly or mobile equipment valve-tube of the float, that is, the opening of the emptying or evacuation orifice of the flushing tank, is obtained by means of a traction button or push button device, the latter having the advantage of being less exposed to being accidentally or deliberately torn off, and of being able to be more easily arranged so as to ensure that it cannot be reached.
Flushing mechanisms controlled by push buttons with vertical displacement are, for example, described in EP-A-0,124,458, EP-A-0,128,847, FR-A-2,591,250 and FR-A-2,580,694.
According to these mechanisms, after having pressed the control push button to start the rinsing process, the process can no longer be interrupted, and the valve only falls back on its seat after complete evacuation of the tank. Often desirable, such a result may also constitute a disadvantage when a quantity of water substantially less than the capacity of the tank would have been adequate to obtain a satisfactory rinsing of the bowl. The result is the use of excessive quantities of water, which is unfortunate both for the user and for the community.
Efforts have been made (FR-A-2,548,328) to overcome this disadvantage by an activation device for the outflow valve, comprising a control push button with vertical displacement, affixed to a pusher element being able to slide axially and pivot laterally in a limited manner, from either side of its sliding axis, so as to act on one or the other of the arms of a rocking lever, one of the arms of this lever being connected, by means of transmission elements, to the outflow valve, such that when the pusher element presses on one or another of the arms of the pivoting lever, an ascending traction action is exercised, bringing about the lifting of the valve, or a descending pushing action, bringing about a lowering of the valve in the direction of its seat.
This device enables the evacuation to be interrupted, but has the disadvantage of necessitating the use of a relatively large number of elements in order to ensure mechanical connection between the control push button and the outflow valve, and this complicates the construction of the flushing mechanisms and has a negative impact on manufacturing costs. On the other hand, these mechanical connection elements work with different movements (longitudinal movements, circular movements, or a combination of these two movements, and with substantial forces and rubbings, which means that the mechanism gets blocked and stuck more often).